Music Save's My Soul
by xXShadowNightWarriorXx
Summary: Music, its something that everyone loves. It expresses everyone's personality in a whole new way. For Max it reminds her of her memories, when she sings it feels like she's singing a flashback. But when the school's sing-offs comes, tension rises around in the flock creating secrets and lies. And Max soon finds out that music could be her only savior. *This Is A Remake*


Music Save's My Soul

Music, its something that everyone loves. It expresses everyone's personality in a whole new way. For Max it reminds her of her memories, when she sings it feels like she's singing a flashback. But when the school's sing-offs comes, tension rises around in the flock creating secrets and lies. And Max soon finds out that music could be her only savior.

**A/N**

**Just wanted to say thanks to whoever had faith in me, I know this is a little delayed but I am really excited for this new series. It may be boring to some of you but hopefully it won't, It will be more professional than the last and way more detailed.  
**

**Now keep that in mind when reading, this story may be my last story but it's completely different. So don't start and think that this is just a stupid copy. Its way more details and I hope you like it.  
**

**Italic Flashback, Dream, Thoughts  
**

**Bold-Authors Note  
**

* * *

Episode 1: Usual Day.

**Max POV**

Morning light beamed through my opened curtain and colored my room with a light orange shine, I sat up and stretched my aching muscles and stood up.

It was a Monday morning and I heard the coffee machine brewing and the flock all downstairs eating breakfast and chatting.

I opened my dresser and pulled out my light faded jeans and a white short-sleeved v-neck. I turned and looked at my bed feeling suddenly to lazy to make it, I sighed and walked out of my room and downstairs,

When I got down Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy sat around the dinning table eating cereal and Fang sat in the living room watching the television. I walked over to the dinning table and sat down next to Iggy.

"Good morning" I greeted warmly.

"Morning!" Said Angel wiping her mouth from dripping milk "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah..." I answered still feeling drowsy cause I didn't fall asleep till 3:00 AM. "How about you?"

"Great!" She said happily "I slept like a baby"

"Because you are a baby" Gazzy suddenly joked out of the blue, his ear-phones out of his ears.

She stuck her tongue out and he responded by sticking his tongue out as well, I sighed and looked over at Nudge.

"Hey Nudge you seem down" I observed, It was true. Right now was the perfect time for Nudge to be talking non-stop, but she wasn't. In fact she sat there with her elbow planted onto the table and her head rested there and dozing off into space like she was thinking about something.

"Hmm?" She shook her head as if she was shaking it from water "Oh no, it's just.."

She trailed off looking at the floor, she seemed not like herself and I knew Nudge, she doesn't act this way.

"Just what?" I asked concerned.

"Cheer-leading" She pressed looking at me with Bambi eyes "I try out today and I don't think I'm good enough!"

She sighed lowering down her head,

"I'm sure they'll like your audition!" I assured her, trying my hardest to cheer her up. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"The head cheerleaders are Faith Evans And Lissa DuMount." She said matter-of-factly. I pursed my lips and thought.

Lissa hated my guts and she does actually hate everyone here besides Fang whom she was going out with. I guess since his living with us she gets jealous.

But by the fact Nudge wants to be a cheerleader, I highly doubt that Lissa will let her. Which was by far not fair, but it was Lissa.

"I'm sure she'll let you in" I told her "I mean you're a really great cheerleader!"

Nudge smiled warmly with hope in her eyes. "Your right!"

She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to walk right in there with confidence!"

Gazzy laughed, but tried hiding it with his hands, I snapped him a look and he stopped and continued to look at the touch screen.

"That's good, don't show them that they have power over you!" I told her, which was true. I wasn't going to allow Lissa to walk all over Nudge if she doesn't get in or if she does. I will walk right up to her with my clenched fist and say "Want to say that again? Trash-bag?"

Since the past month I've been really over-protective with my flock, since we have been on the run for a long time now. And finally we have settled in a house which we can finally call home. So now that we have it, I wasn't going to lose it. Though, I don't think Lissa is going to be any threat to losing my house, It could be a threat to exposure of our power. So I wasn't going to let Lissa get the best of Nudge or anyone here, and yes, that does include Fang.

"Ready to go?" I asked out-loud so that Fang could hear. Iggy and Gazzy nodded.

"Let me go get my bag" Iggy says and ran upstairs to his room. Gazzy then unplugged his earphones and rolled them up and stuffed them in the smallest pocket of his bag.

"Yeah I'm ready" He informed me as she slipped his arms through his bag, Angel then slurped her bowl from the remaining milk and swallowed "Yep!"

"Here" I said grabbing the bowl and heading toward the kitchen, I turn the faucet on and placed the bowl in and filling it up with water. When it was filled I turn it off and left it there,

"Alright!" I clapped "Iggy hurry up!"

Iggy suddenly came running down with his black jansport bag on his back.

"It's only a couple of blocks away we can walk" I said to the flock, Angel groaned and Gazzy sighed.

"Can't we just?"

"No!' I answered quickly not even letting him finish his sentence cause I knew what he was going to say.

"Fly" He finished sadly "Come on Max, they didn't give us wings for nothing."

"They did give us wings for nothing, we were lab experiments!" I corrected him carelessly "We can fly tonight alright?"

Gazzy's face fell but he eventually looked up and nodded "Fine"

"Good" I breathed, it was hard being the leader of a flock. It was party over-whelming cause you have five other people to care for and including yourself.

* * *

Since we've stayed here for more than two months everyone pretty much gotten acquainted with the school's system. Also, everyone seemed to be in a group.

Nudge stands with the preppy and cheery people named Mackenzie And Tess.

Angel stands with her cute and loyal friends named Remy, Willow And Mint.

Fang is the jock of the school and "The hottest guy ever!" So he pretty much stands with everyone, that includes his clingy red-headed girlfriend Lissa.

Gazzy stands with the gamer and trouble makers Ethan and Josh

Iggy stands with Fang, his not all that popular but being old as Fang and living with him, he has his advantage.

Me? I stand with only one friend, cause that's the only person I trust, J.J.

That pretty much sums up our social life.

As we arrived everyone departed to their groups, Fang walked over to Lissa who stood by his locker, all stalkerish. Angel and Gazzy strode over to the elementary side of the school and Nudge skipped over to Mackenzie.

Me and Iggy, though, walked to our locker silently and exchanged textbooks.

"I heard that Lissa was coming over for dinner" Iggy said out of the blue, I widen my eyes.

"Well, you heard wrong" I said "She isn't stepping a foot in my house"

"Tell that to Fang" Iggy said closing his locker "He told me before we left"

I instantly felt frustrated. I sighed "And he didn't tell me?"

He shrugged and zipped open his bag "Hey it isn't a big deal, I guess she's mental in the brain but they are in love"

"Its too early for that" I refused unbelievably. Iggy smirked and closed his bag,

"Ill see you later Max" He said and walked off toward his first period, I then turned my focus on searching through my math book, remembering the page I needed to study on and read through it.

Then suddenly someone tapped me from behind and I jumped- dropping my book to the floor, I turned and faced JJ.

"God Dammit JJ!" I snapped and bend down to gather my book, she was laughing hard and clapping like a retarded seal.

"Score!" She fist-pumped "I'm up to seven now!"

I rolled my eyes. Me and JJ are having a challenge on how many time we can scare each-other and now she's up to seven and I think my current score is four,

"How do you feel? Being the puny little four and me, being the almighty seven" She says victoriously.

"Talk to me when you get to ten, then I'll be bowing to you" I said simply as I returned my math textbook back to the locker.

"I will!" She says matter-of factly "Your too easy to scare"

"Your never scared!" I said laughing "Your immune to fear!"

She shrugged carelessly and she started laughing. "I guess!"

"Look I've got to get to class, I have a test" I said closing my locker,

JJ gasped, surprised and raised her eyebrows. "Max? Are you feeling okay? Cause the last time I check you didn't give two fucks about tests"

I started laughing "Well Fang's there and I need to talk to him about something"

She frowned and turned toward math class "I wish he wasn't going out with that red-headed devil"

She turned back "I mean, his better of single then taken with her"

I looked at her confused "Are you into Fang?"

She stepped back and shook her head "Are you kidding? No! I hate Lissa, she doesn't deserve happiness"

I smirked "Well I heard she was coming over for dinning"

She pointed at me and began laughing "Here comes the torture!"

I laughed at her comeback and waved goodbye, then I turned and headed off toward math.

* * *

**Fangs POV**

When I entered Math today, I saw Lissa sitting at her usual sit next to mine with her head turned back, she was talking to her two friends that sat behind us. Sophie And Rachel. Both were annoying little blonde girls I had to face every morning in Math.

I had my mind-set I was going to ditch, but I had to tell Max something, though she might have heard from Iggy cause he can't keep has mouth shut. Lissa was coming over for Dinner cause I kinda owed her.

See, I went over to her house once. And that was because her father is my football couch and I needed my new schedule. It was late, so they invited me to have dinner with them. As soon as I was finished the mother asked if Lissa could join dinner with me. I know rude, but with my couch just sitting there waiting for my approval I couldn't say no.

I made my way toward my seat and slumped my stuff down, Lissa and gasped and threw her arms around my neck.

"Fangle's!" She said excitedly "I thought you said you were going to ditch?"

I clear my throat, kind of giving her a hint to back-off, she released my neck and smiled nervously.

"Sorry" She said "Why'd you come?"

"I figured I come, I have test. I need my education to keep myself on the team" I explained bringing my spiraled notebook from my bag.

"You're the captain of the team Fangle's" She told me obviously "My daddie has no reason to kick you off"

"My bad grades" I told her "Can conflict"

She crossed her arms over her chest "I won't let that happen. Your my boyfriend, and you love what you're doing. I won't let grades stop you from living your dream"

That was surprisingly nice of Lissa, I smiled at her. Sometimes, I do regret having her has my girlfriend, and others I just fall head over heels for her. She hooked her arm with mine and kissed my on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late!' Said a rushed voice,

Oh and who would you guess? Max came dashing in the room with her bag hang on her elbow and papers in her other hand,

"Your not late" The teacher said about to sit down "You were, clock strikes at 7:30, Martinez!" He snapped at her, she smiled apogoicattly and made her way over to her seat which was across from mine.

"What happened this time?" I said looking at her "JJ scared you so hard you pissed in your pants and had to get new ones?"

I did in fact knew about the war between Max and JJ, they're scaring each-other challenge? Yeah, Max is an easy target. She is mainly scared of jump-scares, anything else? Nope, but that's her only weakness. Which when I teased her about it she fume's.

"Shut up fucker" She snapped angrily "By the way, once class if over meet me down at my locker"

I nodded because this must've been about the Lissa Thing and I couldn't say no, I needed to explain to her why she was coming. I turned my focus over to Lissa who was writing something down on a piece of paper then turned and handed it to Rachel.

"That's my dads number, tell your brother not to call him during football practice, that just gets him angry and you don't want that"

She turned and face me "What?"

"Oh nothing, what was that about?"

She smiled "Oh Rachel older brother wants to be on the football team" She answered to him fishing out a pocket mirror.

"She said something about he wants to try out for quarterback. I told her no, you already got it. So I just gave her my dads phone number so they could talk" She added examining her eyebrow "Does my eyebrow look overgrown? Do I need to pluck it again?"

"No its fine" I said not looking at her face, I was way to busy over-thinking this. I know this can't happen, I'm the best on the team. I'm dating the daughter of the couch what else do I need to show? This kid isn't just going to waltz over to MY team and control MY Team!

_Whatever _I thought _I shouldn't be worrying about it_.

passed out the test and once everyone has gotten one she told everyone to began.

The math day pretty much dragged on from there, I got most of my answers from my iPod that I brought along cause I was 100% sure I wasn't going to pass without.

And once the bell ran for next period I stood up and gathered my stuff. Lissa then laced her fingers in mine and raised her head to my ear.

"I can't wait for tonight," She whispered and unlaced her fingers and sashayed out of the room. Then I turned and Max was right behind me, I laughed.

"Haha," I said "You can't scare me"

"Wasn't planning on" She said, "We need to talk"

"Of course" I said put my bag on my shoulder "Shot it"

"Why is Lissa coming over? Do you want to have an angry Max at the house today?"

I smiled at her little joke "No, its a bit complicated"

"Complicated?" She asked not believing it "Just say it Fang!"

"She has to!" I say loudly "I owe her!"

She stopped looking at me seriously and turned her gaze to the floor, she gritted her teen and looked up "Whatever, Fang just if she gets on my nerve I swear she'll taste my fist"

She raised her clenched fist and smiled at me mischievously and walked off out of the math class. Whatever happens tonight, whether Lissa gets on her nerves or not a fight will happen, I'm 100% sure of it.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE" Screamed Faith, everyone in the room including me turned to the judgement table where sat Faith and Lissa

Faith stood up with a clipboard in her hand and Lissa sat down with her elbow supporting her as she stared down at a clipboard in front of her.

"We will start judging people alphabetically" Informed Faith as she made her way closer to us.

"Since we have a lot of you I may have to leave a couple of you to audition tomorrow, okay?" Faith said looking at us, everyone nodded and Faith smiled.

"First up" She started "Amy Evan's!"

The girl who must have been Amy stepped forward and the rest of us took a couple of feet backward and sat down on the polished wood of the basketball arena.

Amy had her blonde hair up in a pony tail and she had on the gold and dark red rookie uniform that was instructed for us all to wear for try-outs. Though, Amy had on black Adidas's which we were warned to come prepared. I thought about if that might conflict with her try-out.

And right on cue Lissa tilted her head and pointed at her shoes "I think you misunderstood me when I said _white _shoes"

Amy looked down nervously and smiled "I-I I know, I told the couch about the shoe issue cause I didn't have enough money and-"

"Whatever!" Lissa said, "Just start with the routine already!"

Lissa then switched on the radio beside her and song of the dance echoed through the room and Amy began the routine.

Once she was done Faith and Lissa clapped, which by the way looked forced. Faith came over to sit by Lissa and she whispered something to her.

"That was great" Lissa said, "You may go sit down now"

Amy, nervous as she was thanked them and ran over to the line of girls. That just made me even more nervous, I saw the look on Lissa and Faith's face. They were not entertained at all! And Amy was really good, in fact she was probably better than me!

I shoved the thought aside and thought about what Max said, I do need to stop being so insecure over myself. Whatever happens, happens and hopefully next year they'll pick better team captains.

Though, I shouldn't be thinking that to early in the game. I'm just under estimating myself too quickly, aren't I?

That was how it went by, Faith called out the names of the girls through alphabetical order and nervousness sank in me once she called out my name.

"Monique Smith? Also known as Nudge" Faith said looking at me with her emerald-diva like eyes. I stood up, as I walked closer to the judgement table my legs started to feel like jelly just about ready to collapse.

"Great" Faith admired "Came in ready, huh?"

I looked down at my attire and smiled down at the floor, "Yeah"

"Alright" Lissa said, looking displeased that I was going "Ready?"

I got into ready position and nodded. Then Lissa turned the radio on and as the sound of the music echoed I felt myself slip into the routine like it was part of me.

I did the cheer like It was made for me, at least that's what I thought. At the end, the music drained out and soon claps filled the air, which perfectly helped me rebuild my hope.

"That was great" Lissa said writing down something on her clipboard "You may sit down"

As all the contestants did, I said "Thank You" and skipped off to my place on the floor.

I did quite fine, but I can't be too sure. It's just that even if I was good or bad, Lissa doesn't like me and she'll probably give me a bag report.

But that won't stop my confidence, when the results come and lets say I see my name, I'm not going to take advantage of it. I won't become a Lissa, I don't want to be a slut like her.

But, If I don't see my name, who cares? I'll walk out with a smile on my face because I'll at-least know that I tried.


End file.
